Anime Battle Royale
Rules The Day Cycle is 12 hours whether you have voted or not. Assume the Night Cycle is 12 hours as well, but I will be lenient on the Nights since everyone must participate then. Lynching will be death by the Akatsuki. On odd Days there are 3 votes. Lynch, Blindfold Lynch, and Spike's Bounty. The Blindfold Lynch cannot be used twice in a row, but it is the only way to lynch a GU. If a GU is tried for a lynch without a blindfold on they will use their Geass to free themselves and kill a random Hero. Simply put, the only way to cleanly kill a GU is a Blindfolded Lynch. On even Days there are only votes for a Lynch and whether or not to use a Blindfold on the Suspect. Spike acts on his own for Odd Nights. Character Identities will only be revealed if they are killed during the day. Basically, every player has to send a Night PM every Night. Roles Villains: Each has their own agenda for winning The Geass Order: (GO) knows each other at the beginning. They all use Eye techniques and attempt a kill each night without exception. They win by killing everyone else. Do not underestimate their power. There are 3 members with unique Geass abilities, one of which can actually produce a 4th Geass Member despite that player's wishes. During the Day each Geass User (GU) has unlimited use of their Geass power to break free from a lynch and kill a random Hero in which their eyes are exposed (I will explain Blind-folded Lynching later). At night however, each member may only use their Geass once effectively. If they are attacked before they use their ability, then they use their one effective Geass to turn the tables on their attacker and kill them instead with a 50/50 chance. This kill would be in addition to the GO's Night kill. If a GU is attacked during the Night they use their Geass Ability or after that Night, then they will overuse their Geass in a desperate attempt to save themselves. This will result in the GU dying and their attacker has a 50/50 chance of surviving the clash. If someone is wearing their Blindfold when the GO attacks then there is a stalemate and no one dies, but the victim has a 50/50 chance of learning the Identity of a random GU. LeLouche: His Geass Power is Definitive Order. One time, LeLouche can order any player to attempt a kill on any other player that Night. Rolo (sorry not much web info on Rolo): His Geass Power stops time for everyone but the GO and can prevent the death of any one GU of his choice that Night. If used, that GU cannot be found. This ability like all Night Geass' can only be used once. C.C.: Her Geass Power can be used once to turn another player into a member of the Geass Order Marianne. There is a 50/50 chance that person accepts. If they decline there is a 50/50 chance they learn CC's identity. Marianne (sorry not much web info on Marianne either): Only created if CC's Power is successful. Her Geass Power Shape changes herself into any other player. She will then create a moment of shock for the GO's victim, and be able to break any Defenses and successfully kill their target. This of course, can only be used once. If Ed Elric's Alchemy is perfected for the specific GU he targets he will break all Defenses and kill him/her. Light: uses his Death Note to kill someone each night. He wins by killing L, Alucard, and the GO. Light cannot kill Ichigo and has a 50/50 chance of his Identity being leaked to Ichigo if he tries to go for him. Light has a sick sense of justice and believes he is doing good, but will kill anyone who gets in his way especially the great Detective L. If Light targets someone using a False Name, then he is fooled and enters the wrong name into his Death Note. His victim has a 50/50 chance of learning his identity. Ichigo is never fooled by Light's Defenses though and will break his Defense and certainly kill him. Light has 2 defenses: He can frame an Innocent bystander twice to take the fall for him. Light has 1 Item: a Blindfold Alucard: The most powerful Vampire. He wins if everyone else is dead and/or under his future power. There is no defense from him for anyone. When he attacks he has a 50/50 chance of either killing his victim or biting them and converting them to becoming his future subordinates. Conversion will not take effect during this Game though and changes nothing to the converted character. He cannot attack the same person twice. Yuna can break his defenses and summon him back to Hell no matter what. His 2 defenses summoning the Hounds of Hell to absorb his assailant's attack and by accepting a mission from his Master, he cannot be found. Alucard has 2 items: a blindfold and a false name Heroes: win by killing all the Villains Spike: (Bounty Hunter) There is a vote each odd day for who Spike will go after that Night. This is because Spike needs to get paid and the Village can only raise enough money every other day for him. On odd nights, Spike finds his softer side and works for free and of his own volition. There is a 50/50 chance Spike has done his homework and will find out that night if his prey is a Villain or a Hero. If he finds out they are a Hero, then he will be inactive that night. His 2 defenses are his comrades Jet and Faye, who will die for him if he asks. His 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name L''': (World's Greatest Detective) Figures out a random Villain every odd day. Each night, L can mobilize the world's Police Force to apprehend his suspect. Knowing these people though, there's no way any of them are going down without a fight to the death, unless they have defended themselves. When I PM L his role I will include a tip from one of L's informants. The informant isn't very reliable though so there is a 50/50 chance that the tip is bogus. It will be up to L to act or defend on the first night. If L is Defended properly any given night, there is a 50/50 chance he has set the perfect trap for his assailant and will Identity them. L's 2 Defenses are a stealthy retreat to his secret base where he cannot be found and a Body Double who will die for him. L's 2 items are a Blindfold and a False Name '''Ichigo: (Death God/High School Student) Is pissed Light has a Death Note and wants him dead. The only person Ichigo can kill is Light and will kill him no matter what. If Ichigo goes for someone else there is a 50/50 shot his identity is revealed to them or their identity is revealed to him. Ichigo's 2 defenses are his comrades Renji and Rukia who will die for him. Ichigo's 2 Items are 2 Blindfolds (since Light cannot Kill him) Ed Elric: (Alchemist) Every odd day he formulates a way to effectively counter a random Geass User. If he attacks a GO that he knows how to counter he will kill them no matter what. Ed's 2 defense are his Brother Al and his comrade Mustang who will both die for him. Ed's 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name Naruto: (Ninja) There is a 50/50 shot he will either kill or befriend a Defenseless person he targets. Naruto has a nack for befriending even the cruelest of people sometimes. Either way he learns their identity, but he cannot target a friend again. Naruto's 2 defenses are his Sensai Iruka and his Sensai Kakashi who will both die for him. Naruto's 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name Kenshin: (Samurai) There is a 50/50 shot he will kill a Defenseless player. If he doesn't, he is so ashamed he will never try to harm that person again. Kenshin's 2 defenses are hiding off in the country with his Lover Tomoe and training in the woods so no one can find him. Kenshin's 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name Yuna: (Summoner) There is a 50/50 shot of her killing a Defenseless Player. In true Final Fantasy fashion her experience gets greater he time she fights. The second time she attacks she has a 75% of killing, the third is 100% unless they use a Defense. Also, Yuna can send Alucard back to Hell if she targets him due to her incredible summoning power with other dimensions breaking right through any of his Defenses. Yuna's 2 Defenses are Ixion and Bahamut who will summon themselves and hide her up in the Heavens for that Night and she will not be able to be found. Yuna's 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name.... Note: Each of your Defenses and each of your Items may only be used ONCE during the entire game.